Technomagic
The power to use a combination of magic and technology. Form of Magic. Combination of Technological Constructs and Magic. Not to be confused with Technological Magic. Also Called *Magi-Tech *Meta-Tech *Magitek *Mystechnology *Technomancy Capabilities User can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extents. Beginners can create and mimic technology via magic. Advanced users can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Applications Basic Level *Cyber Mind **Computer Interaction **Electronic Communication **Hacking Intuition **Mechanical Intuition **Scanner Vision **Technological Possession *Technology Generation **Data Generation **Mechanical Constructs **Technological Constructs **Technomagical Constructs *Technology Imitation Medium Level *Techno-Spell Casting (replicate technological effects) **Energy Blast **Force-Field Generation **Missile Generation **Nano Magic **Physical Restoration *Techno-Shapeshifting **Bionic Physiology **Gun Limbs **High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton **Machine Morphing **Nanite Mimicry *Wish Granting machine, complete with intent decryption programs. **Augmentation **Enhanced Crafting **Impossibility Inducement **Rule Bending Advanced Level *Techno-Magic Enhancements **Evolution: auto-upgrade once new technology becomes available. **Extrasensory Perception: enhance detection and analysis via ESP. **Infinite Supply: unlimited ammo and energy for weapons and devices. **Infusion: enhanced weapons with supernatural effects. **Invulnerability: strengthen materials against physical damage. ***Energy Resistance: strengthen materials against energy damage. ***Supernatural Resistance: strengthen materials against supernatural effects. **Mode Switching: change form and weapons to fight different enemies. **Paradox Inducement: defy the rules of logic multiplying the unit's power and speed, notably projectile attacks. **Reactive Adaptation: spontaneously adapt to enemies/situations. **Regenerative Healing Factor: fast self-repairs after taking damage. ***Reforming: self-reconstruction when destroyed. **Replication: self-duplication. **Sequenced Teleportation: automatic retreat to safety after taking too much damage. ***Flash Step: instant move from on point to another on the battlefield. **Targeting: correct the trajectory of projectiles to always hit their targets. **Transformation: temporarily upgrade into better versions of itself. **Weapon Proficiency: automatic mastery of the weapons. *Adaptive Replication: assimilation of exotic technologies/supernatural effects. Master Level *Superior Adaptation: automatic adaptation to fit any purpose. **Adaptive Energy **Adaptive Magic *Limitation Transcendence: overcome the limitations of technology and magic. *Magitek Physiology: physically and conceptually personify mystical technology. **Enchanted Symbiotic Exoskeleton **Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Omnifabrication: creation of any construct with any properties/effects: **Develop a Miracle Machine that'll grant any and every possible desire. **Erasing weapons. **Mass Power Erasure generators. **Reality Rewriting via Interfaces. **Technomagical Object **Technomagical Weaponry *Omnifarious: Have a body made up of technomagical shape-shifting nanites with infinite possibilities. *Possibility Reconstruction: via law altering mechanization. **Potential Creation: via infusion of technomagic nanites. *Rule Transcendence: bypass the inhibitions of machine or mysticism. **Tetralogy: able to master and perfect all the known laws of logic and nature. ***Science-Magic Ascendancy Associations *Advanced Technology *Alchemy *Imaginative Technomagic *Limitation Transcendence *Magic **Digital Magic **Technological Magic *Science-Magic Mixture Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *May require a specific resources, like most forms of magic. *May require theoretical/practical knowledge of magic and technology. *Limited to the technology user knows/is able to create/gain/use. Known Users See Also: Magitek. Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons BatmanMerciless.jpg|Bruce Wayne of Earth -12/The Merciless (DC Comics) is capable of using his brilliant mind alongside his connection to the Olympians to create new mixtures of magic and technology to fight and defeat even Amazons. File:FOP-Hard_Copy.jpg|Magic Copy Machine (Fairly OddParents) magically creating exact replicas of any scanned object. The Fury.jpg|The Fury (Marvel) was created via a combination of technology and reality warping, granting it limitless adaptive abilities. Jasper Fury Cannon.jpg|After fusing with the Fury, Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) was able to replicate its unique meta-tech… Jasper Fury Army.jpg|…and even create a Fury army. File:UltimateNullifier.jpg|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics), example of master-level Technomagic. File:High-evolutionary.jpg|After realizing the obsolescence of the old pantheons in the modern world, the High Evolutionary (Marvel) combined magic and technology to create the God of the New Age. Mysterio.jpg|Mysterio (Marvel Comics) Shredder_Sword_of_Tengu.jpg|The Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a potent mix of magic and Utrom technology. Technomagic Reality Interface.jpg|Technomagic Reality Interface. Youloveit ru tecna.jpg|Tecna (Winx Club) is the fairy of Technology and relies mostly on Technomagic. Video Games Nimrod Sentinel.png|The Nimrod Sentinels (Marvel: Avengers Alliance) can spontaneously adapt to counter mutant powers, overpowering colossus in a fight of brute force. The_Goddess.png|The Goddess (Ninja Gaiden 3) is the LOA's doomsday biological weapon, created using a combination advanced technology and ancient magic and alchemy. Roche H.png|Roche (Valkyrie Crusade) can fuse steampunk tech with magic. Fall of Damnos Warriors.jpg|Necrons (Warhammer 40000) are infamous for their unending techno-regeneration, as well as vanishing for repairs after taking too much damage. Anime/Manga File:TechNanoha.png|Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) akame-ga-kiru-origins of teigu.jpg|Teigus/Meihou (Akame ga Kill/Hinowa ga Yuku) are created using extremely advanced scientific technology from mystical materials such as the bodies of Super Class Danger Beasts and legendary metal Orihalcon... Murasame's Cursed Poison.gif|...Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame which is a katana imbued with a cursed poison that can kill any living beings instantly even one as powerful as the Demon Dragon Tyrant... Tyrant as Incursio.png|...Akki Tenshin: Incursio, a sentient dragon armour that can evolve in proportionate to the wielder's potential... Black Marlin.png|...Suiryū Hyōi: Black Marlin can manipulate any surrounding liquid such as water... Mine splits Seryu in two.png|...Roman Artillery: Pumpkin an artillery type Teigu powered by spiritual energy... Adramelech_Anime.png|...Raijin Funnu: Adramelech a pair of Gauntlets with great lightning based powers... Lubbock Wielding Crawstail.png|...Senpen Banka: Cross Tail a Wire manipulating Teigu that are extremely sharp... Akame_Ep_4_-_Lionelle_introduced.gif|...Hyakujū Ōka Lionel can transform the user into a humanoid lion... Demon's_Extract.png|...Majin Kengen: Demon Extract the life blood of a Super Class Danger Beast that grants anyone who drinks it immense ice based powers. Others File:TecnDemonbane.JPG|Deus Machina (Demonbane), a huge techno-magical mecha. File:Malachite_Gauntlet_Suburban_Knights.png|Malachite's Hand (Channel Awesome - Suburban Knights) was a powerful artifact that grants the user limitless magical power. Because the original gauntlet was old and unfashionable, the stone that powers it was grafted onto a Nintendo Power Glove. Anderson robotics by sunnyclockwork.png|Anderson Robotics (SCP Foundation) is a paratech firm that combines thaumaturgy and highly advanced technology to create cutting-edge prosthetics, androids, computer programs, and artificial intelligences far beyond any ordinary modern day technology. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Meta Powers Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries